


Coffee Break

by exmachinarium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Asahi a moment to realise that he was neither dead nor vertical anymore. It took him another moment to realise his shallow breathing and the sense of heaviness around his chest were not the harbingers of incoming heart attack, but in fact the result of their team's libero freshman making himself comfortable on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet AsaNoya for a friend and fellow September baby; apologies for a highly probable timeline slip - Japanese schooling system remains a mystery to me.

He knew someone was watching.

Ever since he exited the gym, Asahi's skin never stopped crawling. Trying his best to remain composed, he threw fleeting glances to both sides of the pavement, where other students paused to chat amiably among heaps of freshly piled leaves. He felt his heart thumping in his chest so wildly it could simply pop out of it any minute. What was going on? Did he accidentally piss off some local bullies - or worse, Daichi? He rubbed his arms somewhat frantically, trying to pull himself back together and ease the persistent goose bumps.

He stopped dead abruptly as the leaf pile closest to him made a soft rustle.

Oh please, please, he didn't want to die…! If there was any way he could repay Daichi, he'd-

The leaf pile exploded.

It took Asahi a moment to realise that he was neither dead nor vertical anymore. It took him another moment to realise his shallow breathing and the sense of heaviness around his chest were not the harbingers of incoming heart attack, but in fact the result of their team’s libero freshman making himself comfortable on top of him.

"Yo, senpai!"

"H-Hello again, Nishinoya-kun…" he wheezed out, attempting a shaky smile. He was getting too old for this.

"So," Nishinoya jumped off of him in one graceful movement and extended a hand to help Asahi up, "any plans for today?"

"N-none that I know of," he answered lamely, still trying to compose himself. Nishinoya was made of pure energy barely held together by all the flesh and sinewy muscles. It was hard to catch up with him sometimes, even without having to recover from a near-death experience.

Or being on a threshold of another one. Struck with a sudden realisation, Asahi paled and began to frantically examine the shorter boy.

"Oi- Oi, senpai, that tickles! What’s the matter?"

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hurt yourself jumping on me? Did I hurt you when we fell? Are your arms and legs all right?"

"Wh- Whoa, whoa, senpai, calm down!" Nishinoya held both hands up with a wide grin. "I'm A-OK, nothing's broken, everything's where it belongs."

Asahi heaved a massive sigh of relief. In spite of being a first-year, Nishinoya arrived at Karasuno with a massive amount of skills and high praise trailing behind him like some divine entourage. If something happened to such a valuable player, the team captain… Or worse, Daichi himself, would surely- Asahi's whole body went instantly rigid with unspoken terror.

"Aaaanyway," oblivious to his internal mortification, Nishinoya began anew, "Tanaka was bragging to me about how his sis treated him to pumpkin latte and how good it was yet again today, so I thought to myself it's as good a day as any to try it out. And on my way I saw you, senpai, so I thought we could go together."

Asahi snapped out of the trance just in time to register Nishinoya linking their arms together and resuming the walk.

"Pumpkin latte?" he asked, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Yeah. Some Halloween-y stuff, probably? But I doubt they're throwing in actual pumpkin anything. Still, worth a try, right?"

"Sure," Asahi smiled and picked up his pace so that he could walk next to Nishinoya instead of being dragged along by him. Soon enough they began discussing the day's practice, the incoming matches and who they expected to be the toughest team they'll have to play against in the future ("But we'll win anyway, right, senpai?" "Y-yeah, I guess so." "That's not very high-spirited of you." "Sorry."), nearly missing the coffeehouse in the process.

The famed latte itself turned out to be… Quite average, if he were to judge, but somehow Asahi failed to feel particularly disappointed by that.


End file.
